Mayoría de edad
by Norami
Summary: Yata por fin cumple 20 años y alcanza la mayoría de edad. Eso quiere decir que ya puede hacer variedad de cosas que antes no podía... Fushimi sabe muy bien esto, así que tiene planeado un inusual regalo para su viejo amigo. YAOI - Fushimi x Yata / Yata x Fushimi
1. Chapter 1

Holaa~ lamento la ausencia, fue un semestre pesado. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo!

Gracias a mis fieles lectores que se molestan por leer estas ocurrencias que escribo, y que me dejen reviews! ;w;

Primero que nada, me gustaría pedirles una disculpa. Este fic estaba pensado para salir el mismo día del cumpleaños de Misaki, pero hubo dos situaciones: 1) se alargó más de lo previsto y 2) entré a la escuela y ya no pude continuarlo.

Aún así, llevo ya más de la mitad y lo iré subiendo por partes. Espero que les guste. Pensé que, ya que siempre (o casi siempre) Misaki es el que acaba de una forma con Saru, en su cumple había que complacerle con algo diferente~

Y entonces los dejo con este ficsito, me gustaría que me dejaran un review con opiniones para saber si voy bien, si está sonando muy OOC, si se les ocurre alguna posición o algo así (?). Opiniones, recomendaciones, aclaraciones, tomatazos, felicitaciones, etc, etc, todo es bien recibido :DD

**So~**

*This contains yaoi~

*Sarumi, Misaru, etc etc~ y todos los habidos y por haber de ellos dos

*Cumpleaños de Misaki~ Misaki~

Y creo que ya.

Comenzamos ~~~

**Mayoría de edad**

20 de Julio. Bien podría no significar nada para cualquier persona. En realidad, incluso para cierto muchacho era una fecha que con el tiempo había perdido importancia, especialmente después de entrar a la secundaria. Desde entonces sólo era un día con felicitaciones vagas de algunos familiares y compañeros de escuela, realmente nada significativo.

Una fecha en el calendario que significaba el cumpleaños de Misaki Yata.

Claro que esta vez era diferente, ya que este era su cumpleaños número 20, y por tanto, significaba que alcanzaba la mayoría de edad en Japón. De cierta manera se encontraba satisfecho consigo mismo y creyó que podría pasarlo con sus amigos de HOMRA disfrutando de un buen rato, pero en la última semana habían estado dándole más trabajo de lo normal y excluyéndolo de conversaciones de vez en cuando. Un poco decepcionado había decidido que quizás al final pasaría aquel día como un día cualquiera, una historia no muy inusual. Pero aquel día, en la noche lo invitaron al bar y se encontró con la sorpresa de que le habían organizado no sólo un festejo, sino una fiesta completa.

El bar estaba adornado con serpentinas de diversos colores, algunos carteles que celebraban propios la mayoría de edad del castaño y las sillas y mesas habían sido movidas hacia las paredes para dejar más espacio en el salón. Estaba bien iluminado a pesar de que ya fuera tarde, y los papeles que adornaban el techo y cubrían las lámparas, hacían que la luz tomara colores exóticos. La gran rockola tocaba las canciones favoritas de Misaki a buen volumen como para prender el ambiente y dejar entablar cómodamente una conversación.

Kamamoto se molestó en contarle a Yata que su "extraño comportamiento" entre semana se debía a que habían estado organizando eso en secreto y no querían que se enterara de su fiesta sorpresa.

Esa noche se tornó animada y aquel skate se la había pasado riendo y conversando. Vaya que era voluble el muchacho, molesto casi toda la semana y desenvuelto en aquel momento, olvidando cualquier otra preocupación.

-¡Hey, Yata-chan! ¡Ven acá!- le invitó Kusanagi desde la barra y con una copa y un trapo en mano.

Arrastrando a Chitose y Bandou consigo, despeinándole el cabello, llegó hasta él envuelto en comentarios insignificantes y risas fugaces. En una esquina próxima se encontraban Eric y Fujishima, al ver que se comenzaba a armar un alboroto cerca de la barra, el rubio jaló a Kosuke hasta allí para ver qué pasaba. Anna estaba sentada en la barra, del lado de Kusanagi, tomando una malteada de fresa y observando seria y atenta la cara del festejado, que algo sonrojado y retador, miraba al dueño del bar. A su lado, Akagi, colgado de Bandou, le daba ánimos y hacía bastante ruido como si se encontrara en un partido de béisbol, mientras el de lentes oscuros sólo intentaba zafarse sin mucho éxito. Dewa acababa de unírseles preguntándole a Chitose de qué se había perdido.

-¿Y bien, Yata? ¿Qué dices? – preguntó una vez más el rubio frente a él.

-Yo… yo... claro que puedo. – Decía tratando de convencerse más a sí mismo que a Kusanagi.

-¡Vamos, Yata! ¡Muéstrales lo que es la poderosa mayoría de edad!

-¡Chitose! ¡Estás gritándome al oído! – estalló Badou, quejándose por lo alto. Ya era suficiente tener a un chango colgado de su brazo como para tener a otro reventándole el tímpano. A decir verdad también estaba cerca del oído de Yata, quizás un poco más, pero éste estaba ensimismado decidiendo qué hacer con el reto que tenía delante.

Fujishima lo veía pensativo y algo serio, todo lo contrario al Casanova de Chitose, él parecía especialmente emocionado. La situación comenzó a salirse de control entre los miembros hasta que el dueño del lugar aplacó las aguas.

-¡Ya! ¡Silencio! Cierren la boca, no me dejan escuchar a Yata-chan.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al castaño quien inesperadamente se sintió nervioso por tener a una pequeña multitud de ojos viéndole directamente cuan pequeña atracción. Respiró hondo e, inflando un poco sus cachetes, respondió.

-P-Por supuesto que puedo, claro que puedo, soy mayor de edad, claro que sí, - decía intentando parecer confiado. "De cualquier manera ya no es ilegal ¿no?, puedo hacerlo, todos los chicos lo hacen, especialmente porque Kusanagi-san tiene este tipo de negocio…" se decía a sí mismo.

Se puso las manos en las mejillas dándose pequeñas palmadas que sonaban como chasquidos débiles y luego se remangó su playera.

-¡Bien! ¡Que venga lo que sea!

Se escuchó una ola de vítores detrás de él. Parecía de esas veces que apoyaban a su equipo favorito de futbol.

-Muy bien, haremos esto. Una pequeña competencia de quién toma más de éste, mi preparado especial. –Sacó una elegante copita con un contenido líquido ámbar centellante, adornado con una sombrilla.- Siéntase afortunados, ésta vez va por la casa.

Así pues, ésta era la situación: Yata por fin era mayor de edad, eso significaba que ya podía tomar alcohol. Él ya era "legal" y bueno, los chicos de HOMRA pensaron que sería bueno hacerle tomar un poco entre amigos para celebrar ese día.

Entonces en posición se pusieron 3 personas: Yata, por supuesto, Chitose, quien no se quería quedar atrás, y Fujishima, quien se había colado quién sabe cómo. Cada miembro lanzaba comentarios de aliento a su favorito y ansiaban comenzara la competencia. En la mesa ya se veían preparadas unas cuantas copas de su "especialidad", por ello del concurso. Kamamoto sería el encargado de ayudarle a Kusanagi. En frente de cada competidor había una copa pequeña, donde servirían la bebida.

-Oye, Kusanagi-san… ¿no cree que gastará bastante por hacer el concurso con una de sus bebidas caras?

-Ah, Kamamoto, no creas que es tan fácil tomar tantas, es bastante fuerte, sería de admirar que alguien pasara de la 5ta copita –dijo orgulloso.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿No cree entonces que Yata-san debería empezar con algo más suave? Como cerveza, por ejemplo…

-Tonterias, Kamamoto, tonterías. Nuestro chico es muy resistente.- y dicho esto le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Yata, quien puso una cara de incredulidad al no saber de qué iba eso.

Kamamoto seguía algo inseguro por la situación pero decidió escuchar a su superior mientras se encogía de hombros y tomaba una botella.

-Muy bien, ¿listos todos? – Akagi actuaba animadamente de réferi e incluso levantó la mano antes de bajarla rápido, como en las carreras de autos para indicar la salida.

-Suerte, chicos – pronunció Izumo Kusanagi con una sonrisa burlesca.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya pasaba de media noche y las calles solitarias se veían inusualmente oscuras, algunas lámparas iluminaban pero había una que otra fuera de servicio y otra a lo lejos que parpadeaba, dando la impresión de que fuera una ciudad deshabitada.

Misaki Yata iba caminando sin compañía a su pequeño apartamento mientras se tambaleaba un poco al caminar. Hacía algo de frío pero aún así no se había molestado en desabrochar su chamarra roja de la cintura y ponérsela, además tampoco tenía mucho frío que digamos. Iba a paso lento y lánguido, sin prestar demasiada atención a la acera que había a su lado, pues el jovencito iba caminando por la calle sin tránsito. Suspiró cansado y con pesadez, "creo que no debí haber aceptado participar en ese… concurso… bebida… competencia… lo que sea." Se decía en su cabeza.

La verdad era que no había pasado de la segunda copa de la especialidad de Kusanagi antes de que le ardiera la garganta. Fue descalificado casi al principio. Al final se entero que Fujishima había ganado a un frustrado Chitose. Realmente, más que cualquier cosa, ese primer bocado de alcohol no había sido nada placentero, nada a lo que pudiera atribuir el arraigado gusto de la gente por la bebida. Pasado un poco su conmoción, los chicos le invitaron una cerveza para calmarlo. Algo que realmente era mucho mejor a lo anterior. Kusanagi se encontraba indignado de que a Yata le hubiera desagradado su preciada bebida especial, y lo acusó de ser un ignorante y neófito en lo que al alcohol se refiere. La fiesta había seguido su rumbo el resto de la noche y Yata terminó por beber un par de cervezas al final, cuidado de cerca por Kamamoto.

Así que no, no estaba borracho, sólo le dolía un poco la cabeza y se sentía un algo mareado, lo suficiente para causarle nauseas un par de veces.

-En serio no entiendo por qué les gusta tanto… -se replicó por lo bajo mientras avanzaba.

La noche seguía avanzando, y él, finalmente, llegó a su casa rondando casi las 2 de la mañana. Se sentía un poco cansado y se sentía con ganas de tomar un enorme vaso con agua fría y sentarse en el sofá hasta que se bajara su dolor de cabeza, el cual tenía la esperanza de que desapareciera, ya que desde que había salido de HOMRA, el dolor había aminorado bastante.

Al divisar su edificio suspiró aliviado y dirigió su mano a su bolsillo para encontrar sus llaves, que encontró sin mucho esfuerzo al tantear torpemente dentro. Cuando levantó la vista estaba a un metro del pórtico poco iluminado de su edificio, pero logró ver una figura recargada contra la puerta. Hasta que se acercó otro paso, pudo divisarla mejor y ésta se movió, casi nada, al parecer una persona estaba dormitando ahí.

"Pero qué… ¿un vago?"

Se acercó una vez más, lentamente y pudo ver mejor. Quien se encontraba recargado contra la puerta era nada más y nada menos que Saruhiko Fushimi. Al darse cuenta dio un salto atrás sorprendido. ¿Qué hacía ese idiota ahí a esa hora? Volvió a dar un paso hacia él en silencio y le vio con los ojos cerrados, no parecía dormido, parecía más bien que había cerrado los ojos como cuando se quiere descansar, como lo que quería hacer Yata cuando estuviera en su apartamento y en su sofá. Entornó su mirada a su ex-compañero de HOMRA y notó lo largas que eran sus pestañas por encima del marco de sus gafas. Mientras estaba embobado notando tal detalle, el ojiazul abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que hizo tras parpadear un par de veces fue dirigir su mirada hacia el castaño a través de sus anteojos.

Misaki se sorprendió y de nuevo dio un paso atrás, pero esta vez se tropezó con un escalón y resbaló para caer de sentón en el piso. Cuando levantó apenado la mirada, notó que el azul lo seguía mirando con seriedad. Casi logra causarle algo de miedo, hasta que se levantó lentamente y estiró sus piernas. Fue entonces cuando el skate notó que el otro no llevaba su usual uniforme del SCEPTER 4, sino que llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro, una camisa blanca por debajo y una chamarra negra, eso le recordó a ellos dos en HOMRA, él casi siempre iba vestido de esa forma.

-Por fin llegas, Misaki –pronunció el más alto arrastrando las palabras y mirándolo desde arriba. – pensé que no llegarías, ¿dónde demonios estabas? ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es?

Primero fue sacado de sus pensamientos, luego volvió a sentirse mareado, después se sintió regañado y al final indignado. El único fuera de lugar ahí era Saruhiko.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué tengo que decírtelo? Además es mi casa, puedo llegar a la hora que quiera, pero tú… -decía intentando parecer molesto y retador mientras se ponía de pie. Era obvio que no iba a lograr parecer convincente mientras se tambaleaba tanto.- Tú… ¿Por qué estás TÚ aquí en primer lugar?

El joven de lentes se cruzó de brazos, con su usual expresión de fastidio. Sacó su PDA y lo miró un instante, hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras soltaba un "Tsk" y volvió a guardarla. Su acompañante pareció más incrédulo.

-¿Q-qué… qué era lo que…?

-Son la 1:45 de la madrugada… -dijo en tono bajo.

-¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡Vaya que es tarde! ¡Se me fue el tiempo muy rápido! Quién diría que…

-Del 21 de Julio… -pronunció por lo bajo otra vez interrumpiendo al sorprendido ojimiel quien se había adentrado en sus asuntos olvidándose de él.

-¿Qué? – preguntó de manera casi hostil.

-Misaki, he estado esperándote por casi 5 horas. ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – volvió a preguntar un poco más molesto y haciendo pausas después de pronunciar cada palabra de su pregunta.

-¿Que qué? ¡¿5 horas?! ¿Qué eres? ¿Un maldito acosador?- se llevó la mano a la cabeza y pasó la mano por su cabello. Ahora era él quien se estaba fastidiando y perdiendo la paciencia.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces afuera de mi apartamento a la 1 de la madrugada? Es demasiado sospechoso…

Fushimi lo miró con su misma expresión, en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que por fin suspiró y desvió la mirada mientras alzaba su brazo frente a él. En la mano tenía una bolsa típica de regalo con poco estampado pero con los colores favoritos de Yata.

-¿Qu...? ¿Pero qué es est…?

-Un regalo, idiota, ¿no puedes saberlo por su apariencia? – soltó en un bufido, como si no pudiera soportar su estupidez.

-¡C-claro que lo veo! Mono estúpido… es sólo que yo no… -"no entiendo por qué me lo das" era la frase completa. ¿Por qué Saru le daba un regalo? ¿Por qué se molestaría en esperar toda la noche para…? Oh, cierto, era su cumpleaños, o mejor dicho había sido su cumpleaños. El mono se había acordado de su cumpleaños. Pero aún así no entendía por qué un traidor como él se tomaría tantas molestias para llevarle algo que no podría ser muy significativo, y más porque la bolsa era pequeña. Él hubiera estado seguro que iba más con su estilo aventarle a la cara su regalo el siguiente día o dejarlo en su puerta con un mensaje perturbador como los que siempre le dice. Aunque nunca pensó que entre los múltiples regalos que habría recibido esa noche, estaría uno de Saruhiko. Quizás era una broma, o quizás sólo quería una oportunidad para pelear. Con Saru nunca se podía estar seguro.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo quieres? –dijo indiferente pero casi con una gota de reproche.

-¡Y-Yo no dije eso! –casi gritó poniéndose un poco rojo, lo bueno era que la poca luz no lo delataría.

El ojiazul se volvió hacia él y le extendió la bolsa.-Entonces tómalo- y se lo puso en el pecho.

El castaño tomó lentamente la bolsa y la miró dudoso entre sus manos unos momentos. Por un momento le cruzó por la cabeza que podría ser una bomba y le estallaría en la cara. Entonces la alejó un par de centímetros de él.

-¿Y? ¿No vas a abrirlo? –lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos la grave voz del peliazul, quien lo miraba con detenimiento con las manos a la cadera.

La bolsa parecía completamente normal, pero no alcanzaba a divisar el fondo, así que miró a Saru y luego la bolsa antes de meter la mano y sacar su contenido. Sus dedos chocaron contra una cajita de cartón plastificada. Ahora intrigado por lo que había dentro, la sacó y la miró con detenimiento. Se quedó mirando la portada por unos instantes. No podía creerlo. Era un reloj, y no cualquiera, era de esos relojes caros que nunca en su vida se imaginaría tener. Pero no sólo eso, le era tremendamente familiar. Recordó que cuando estaba en el instituto lo vio en una tienda departamental y lamentó no tener el dinero para comprar algo tan cool, pero que si tuviera ese dinero, obviamente ni siquiera iría al colegio. Eso había sido hace años ¿en serio Saru lo recordaba? Por un momento se dio cuenta de que tal vez su expresión era estúpida y miró de reojo a Saru que seguía ojeándole inexpresivo. Corrigió su expresión torciendo un poco la boca y volvió a mirar aquel reloj. Últimamente había pensado que necesitaba uno, el último que tenía se había roto en una pelea. Ni siquiera entonces había sabido qué hora era hasta que Saru le había dicho.

Seguía escrutando el reloj. Era muy bonito, era elegante y discreto, con un diseño que le agradaba bastante. Pero había un inconveniente: era un regalo de Saruhiko.

Misaki podía ser infantil a veces, pero cuando se trataba de su relación con Saru no había remedio, se alteraba por su simple mención o por verlo pasar. Le fastidiaba mucho, le frustraba, lo odiaba. Siempre le molestaba y decía comentarios denigrantes y le hacía ver como idiota, realmente le cabreaba, especialmente el tono de voz con el que se dirigía a él, el cómo pronunciaba su nombre le ponía los pelos de punta. Y más aún, su poca disposición para hablar de lo sucedido antes.

Apretó la caja en sus manos. ¿Usar algo que le había dado Saruhiko? No parecía tan malo si lo veía así, pero seguramente tenía alguna intención escondida, quizás al final sí explotaba, o planeaba hacerle comentarios al respecto todos los días si lo usaba o no, tal vez burlarse de que no le quedaba o de que curiosamente decidió ser condescendiente con los regalos del peliazul. Qué mejor que rechazarlo. No por ser algo tan caro y que deseara, le haría que cayera en las engañosas redes de Fushimi.

El de lentes le miró hasta que perdió la paciencia. Se acercó un par de pasos arrojando aire por la boca con hastío. También metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Te gusta? Je, apuesto a que te sorprendió, ¿no? Has tenido cara de idiota desde que lo viste – dijo con voz burlona- seguramente pocas veces has tenido la oportunidad de ver algo así en tu vida~ deberías agradecerme.

Ahí va de nuevo. Estúpido mono. Incluso si quisiera pensar que era una broma ese comentario, no aplicaba con ese chico, él le miraba con desprecio y sintiéndose superior, sus comentarios siempre eran de ese tipo. Sobre él y HOMRA.

Levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido para encontrar esa usual sonrisa macabra que siempre se cargaba. Le extendió la mano metiendo el reloj de nuevo a la bolsa. Fushimi lo miró con aburrimiento, primero a él, luego a la bolsa y luego a él otra vez. No necesitaba regalos de una basura como él.

-Tenlo.

-¿Uh? Pero si es un regalo. –dijo como conteniendo una carcajada- Así funcionan los obsequios, Misaki. Uno los compra y los da, la otra persona los recibe y se los queda.

-Tenlo, dije. –repitió sin inmutarse.

-Bah, lo he comprado para ti, a mi no me agrada, quédatelo. ¿Qué se supone que haga con él?

-¡Pues dáselo a alguien más! ¡Yo no lo quiero! –rugió con poca paciencia.

-Tsk, que molesto eres. ¿Es porque no te lo di el día de tu cumpleaños? Déjame recordarte que eso fue tu culpa –frunció el ceño. – Me molesta que hayas llegado tan tarde, no pude felicitarte ni por poco en tu cumpleaños antes de que acabara el día.

Eso realmente parecía un reproche, pero el repentino giro de la conversación había desubicado un poco a Yata, sólo siguió con el brazo en alto dándole la bolsa con el reloj.

-A mi me molesta llegar a mi apartamento y encontrar un vago en mi puerta, que me regañe por cosas que no le importan y que me de regalos extraños.

-No es extraño. Tú lo quieres y lo sabes. –sonrió con confianza y ladeando la cabeza.

-Tsk, ni que fuera a caer sólo por eso. –dijo dando un paso hacia él y tomándolo de su ropa- es un regalo tuyo y por eso no lo quiero. Así de simple.- le soltó la chamarra y dejó caer la bolsa en el pecho del chico de gafas, quien no se dio cuenta a tiempo, y la bolsa fue a parar al piso en un ligero chapoteo, al parecer había llovido toda la noche y había caído en un charco. Yata se dirigió a su puerta sin mirarlo, la abrió y cuando se dispuso a cerrarla la encontró trabada. La mano de Saruhiko estaba en medio.

-¡O-oye! ¿Qué haces? Déjame en paz, jodido acosador.

-Misaki, no cierres la puerta, déjame entrar –decía en tono serio. Pero después su voz usual se hizo presente- Me la paso esperando por ti toda la noche ¿y ni una pizca de hospitalidad me merezco? Vaya que eres malo conmigo, Misaki~

Él era tan fuerte e insistente que la puerta terminó cediendo para el lado de Yata y el intruso entró. El castaño dio unos pasos atrás y resopló, se tambaleó y recordó que había bebido un poco. Su cabeza ahora comenzaba a punzarle, seguro era culpa del estúpido mono. Avanzó hacia adentro esperando alejarse lo mayor posible de ese hombre.

-Vaya, está mejor de lo que imaginé –se escuchó a espaldas Yatagarasu. Se volvió y ahí estaba de nuevo su pesadilla, quitándose las botas y observando todo a su alrededor.

-¿A qué demonios te refieres? –preguntó sin darle mucha importancia y quitándose los tenis y arrojándolos a la puerta intentando darle al ojiazul, quien ni siquiera los esquivo, pues esa noche Misaki no tenía muy buena puntería.

A pesar de haber preguntado, sin esperar su respuesta se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, que se bebió repleto. Fue tan placentero sentir el refrescante líquido recorrer su garganta y aplacando lentamente esa sensación de sequedad que había estado sintiendo desde hace rato y que le paralizaba. Soltó una exclamación de satisfacción al terminarse el vaso de un solo trago y se limpió sin cuidado la barbilla con su brazo. Se desamarró la chamarra roja de su cadera y la arrojó distraído sobre la mesa, se quitó su playera blanca colgándosela al hombro, dejando sólo la negra que llevaba debajo. Volvió a llenar su vaso con agua con un par de hielos antes de volver a la sala, donde el de lentes estaba sentado tan cómodamente como si hubiera sido invitado. Tenía en su regazo una enlodada bolsa de regalos sobre la chamarra que antes llevaba puesta, dejando ver que la camisa blanca que llevaba no tenía mangas. Ahora se estaba limpiando los anteojos. Cuando volvió a ponérselos divisó al castaño acercándose.

-Ah, ¿trajiste algo para mí?- preguntó intentando parecer alagado y sarcástico.

-No, esto es mío. –contestó tumbándose en el sofá frente a Fushimi con una mueca de desagrado.

-Hm, eres tan maleducado, Misaki… -pronunció lentamente su nombre.

-Agh, ¡te he dicho que dejes de llamarme por mi nombre! Mono estúpido… -se tomó el puente de la nariz, recargó la cabeza contra el sillón y se puso el vaso en la frente, haciendo que el helado cristal le calmara el palpitar de su sien. Gritar no le hacía bien a su dolor de cabeza.

El peliazul se quedó mirándolo antes de inquirir con una sonrisa burlona. - ¿Te emborrachaste, eh, Misaki?

El aludido se irguió de repente y tosió un poco. Incluso tiró un poco de agua con un cubo de hielo muy cerca de su pierna.- ¡¿Q-qué?! Y-Yo no… ¿Por qué haría algo como…?

-¿Por eso llegaste tarde? –suspiró cerrando los ojos antes de añadir: - fue en HOMRA, ¿cierto?-alzó una ceja, taimado.

El más bajo cerró la boca de golpe. ¿Cómo es que podía adivinarlo tan fácil?

-Pff… no importa –parecía desanimado. No esperó respuesta de Yata. – Ellos me robaron también tu cumpleaños, ¿eh? –musitó desviando la mirada, molesto.

-De todos modos lo que haga con mi vida no te importa, mono estúpido. –articuló el castaño sin prestar mucha atención, y con el vaso otra vez cerca de la sien. El aludido entrelazó las manos y lo miró pensativo.

-Misaki, acepta mi regalo.

-¿Eh? He dicho que no… -dijo con cansancio. ¿Era eso lo que iba a decir? Pensó que de nuevo comenzaría el bombardeo de comentarios e ironía.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Porque es tuyo! Deja de fastidiar… - discutir tampoco le hacía bien a su dolor de cabeza.

Yata escuchó suspirar pesadamente a su acompañante y abrió los ojos para mirarlo, pero se encontró con que se había sentado al lado suyo, dejando la chamarra y la bolsa en donde había estado antes. Entonces, estornudó. Al parecer era cierto que se había quedado ahí toda la noche.

-Misaki, quiero darte un obsequio por cumplir tus 20 años, ¿eso es tan malo? –esta vez parecía bastante serio, incluso eso le dio un escalofrío a Yata. Entonces los ojos azules se encontraron con los miel del otro. – Hagamos un trato.

Misaki había olvidado que los ojos de Saru eran tan bonitos y de un azul tan profundo, que sus pestañas eran largas, que su voz podía sonar tan grave y que siquiera podía hablarle normal. Se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos mirándole hasta que analizó lo que le había dicho. ¿Un trato?

-¿Un trato? –repitió.

-Así es. – respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres con "un trato"?-mencionó entrecerrando los ojos, desconfiado

-¿También tengo que explicarte eso, Misaki?- apuntó fastidiado y canturreando su nombre.

-¡No seas idiota! Quiero decir que… a qué es a lo que te refieres… -comentó bajando la voz.

El peliazul volvió a mirarle serio y un segundo más tarde, sin que el ojimiel supiera cómo ni por qué, ya estaba encima suyo, muy cerca de su cara.

-¡W-wuaaa! ¿Qu-qué haces?

-Misaki, quiero dejar una cosa en claro –puso su mano sobre el abdomen del castaño- a mi no me costaría nada tomarte en este momento por lo débil que estas.

-¡¿Tomarme?! ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!

Otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios con cansancio- Incluso he pensado en las varias maneras en las que podría hacerlo, posiciones, el cómo tú…

-¡¿Q-qu-qué demonios pasa contigo?! ¡Hablando de esas cosas… así de repente…!- se puso rojo hasta las orejas, pues a pesar de estar algo aturdido por su fiesta y de no haber entendido su anterior comentario, comenzaba a comprender sobre lo que hablaba, sólo que aún tenía la esperanza de que no fuera real. Dejó caer el vaso por detrás del sofá, que se estrelló estrepitosamente contra el piso y haciéndose añicos. Sus manos las iba a usar para mantener lejos a Saru, lo más que pudiera.

Fushimi siguió hablando como si no le hubieran interrumpido. Esta vez le dedicaba una torva mirada – En serio pienso que la mejor manera de hacerlo es por la fuerza, ya que si llegara directamente contigo, un virgen como tú seguramente…

-¡¿Qué QUÉ?! E-espera, ¿d-de qué estás hablando? ¿p-por qué harías eso? ¡No lo entiendo!-retrocedió intentando alejarse del rostro del de lentes, esa mirada le había intimidado de cierta forma.

-Tsk, ¿eres idiota? ¿Por qué querría hacer eso contigo? ¿No se te ocurre nada? Eres un cabeza hueca, incluso eso tengo que explicártelo…

Misaki desvió muy rojo la mirada. – Si no quieres hablarlo entonces no me lo menciones… idiota… -dijo en un puchero. El peliazul le miró de reojo, se veía tan lindo sonrojado, y con esa expresión en su cara era todavía más adorable. Respiró profundamente, era en serio que le gustaría tomarlo, incluso ahora mismo con su comportamiento le estaba provocando, pero debía soportarlo, tenía que hacer un trato con él. Después podría divertirse.

-Así que el trato es que… -se detuvo un poco a observarlo a ver si volteada, pero no lo hizo- dejaré que tú me lo hagas a mí. Como regalo de cumpleaños. –alcanzó a ver como su pequeño compañero se ponía rígido bajo su cuerpo, al parecer sí le estaba escuchando, eso le hizo sonreír. Un segundo más tarde por fin se dignó a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos.- Apuesto a que nunca lo has hecho con nadie, ¿cierto? Sinceramente yo preferiría darte una mejor noche haciéndolo mismo yo pero… creo que si eres tú el activo no tendrás modo de negarte… -ladea la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado mientras sonríe con sorna - ja, claro que, aunque yo fuera el que te follara, no escaparías, créeme, no te dejaría escapar~

Vaya que estaba anonadado, ni siquiera creía haber escuchado bien, incluso pensó en atribuir sus alucinaciones al alcohol, al dolor de cabeza, al sueño, al gato, al clima, al agua radiactiva que acaba de tomar, ¡a lo que fuera! Hace unos momentos estaba peleando con Saruhiko ¿Y ahora tenía qué decidir entre follarlo o ser follado? Eso no tenía para nada sentido, no lo tenía en lo absoluto. Se estremeció al recordar lo último que había dicho, quería decir que aunque se negara esa noche, Saru terminaría haciéndole cosas a Misaki. Ahogó un grito al darse cuenta. Pero eso de que él ofreciera su propio cuerpo tampoco estaba en la lista, ahora estaba el asunto de que Saruhiko sí estaba ofreciendo su cuerpo. ¿Pero por qué tanta maldita insistencia?

Tragó saliva y le miró. Saru no se veía con cara de estar bromeando, de hecho le miraba con tanta intensidad que hasta dolía. Sus ojos tenían un extraño tinte lozano que le estremecía.

-Y… ¿si no acepto?

Fushimi primero hizo una mueca de disgusto combinada con impaciencia, luego esbozó una burlona sonrisa.- Tomaré tu trasero de todos modos.

Esa respuesta tan directa le dejó mudo. Realmente temía por su propia seguridad. Sabía que ese mono estaba loco, pero ¿violarlo? ¿En serio era capaz de eso? De verdad estaba desquiciado.

Volvió a tragar saliva.- Y si acepto… ¿qué? – realmente temía escuchar la respuesta.

El chico de lentes sonrió y se humedeció los labios con la lengua.- Entonces te quedarás con mi obsequio –señaló la bolsa mojada en el sillón enfrente de ellos y luego le miró con un destello de lujuria en sus ojos. Entonces se señaló el mismo para dilucidar- y perderás la virginidad conmigo.

Si Misaki hubiera estado tomando algo lo hubiera escupido en la cara de Saruhiko de la sola impresión, de hecho casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y se le cortó la respiración por un instante. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras se daba cuenta del peso de las palabras del azul. De repente le pareció sentir la cálida respiración del otro haciendo contacto con su piel, sintió caliente donde Saru le estaba tocando y un imperceptible temblor le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Todo aquello iba en serio.

Saru, por su parte, le miraba con deleite como cada vez su rostro estaba más rojo. Seguro que aceptaría, tenía que hacerlo. Ansiaba que lo hiciera. Realmente desde hace tiempo quería hacerle suyo y alguna vez se imaginó que la única forma de hacerlo realidad era forzándolo, aunque eso no lo terminaba complaciendo del todo, en el fondo de su ser deseaba que Misaki realmente disfrutara hacerlo con él, que se rindiera ante él. Recordó lo que le había ofrecido como trato, él terminaría siendo el pasivo, aunque realmente no le importaba, no mientras fuera él, no le importaba si él era quien le quitaba su virginidad, si él le daba su primer beso o si él era el primero en tocar su cuerpo. Había sido su primer amor, primer y platónico amor, así que tener una experiencia erótica con él de aquella manera, si era a la única oportunidad que podía acceder por ahora, estaba dispuesto a tomarla.

El peliazul esperaba la respuesta, y el castaño se sentía tan avergonzado que siquiera podía mirarlo. Se tapaba la cara con las manos, pero aún se notaba el sonrojo en sus orejas que asomaban entre su cabello. Estaba en extremo nervioso, sabía que el curso de la noche dependía de su respuesta, pero él estaba muy confundido. Era obvio que no quería que Saru le hiciera cosas raras, ¡pero a cambio le estaba obligando a hacérselas él! Respiró hondo, ¿por qué el mono idiota insistía en hacer algo así? ¿Por qué? De repente se sintió como un completo imbécil al decirse que debió haber aceptado el regalo en primera instancia, pero no lo hizo ¿Por qué? Se repetía. La verdad es que gustoso habría tenido ese reloj, incluso ignoraría que venía de ese pervertido.

Entonces la escena de hace unos momentos vino a su mente. Se sintió realmente culpable por cómo había tratado a Saru, él en realidad no había ido ahí a hacer nada más que llevarle su regalo, incluso había esperado en la noche lluviosa afuera de su puerta, se había desilusionado al saber que el día había terminado e incluso le había comprado un objeto que había deseado desde antes de que se unieran a HOMRA. Se sintió como un mal amigo.

¿Amigo? ¿Acaso seguían siendo amigos? ¿Podía llamarse a eso amistad? ¿Después de la traición de Saru? Apretó los dientes. Esa separación le había dolido mucho, e incluso ahora seguía sin saber la respuesta al comportamiento del idiota de lentes. Se preguntaba en especial por qué una persona que había dado a entender que no quería nada con él, estuviera todos los días molestándole, y ahora pidiéndole que hicieran cosas tan íntimas. Cuando lo pensaba detenidamente no parecía que fuera a ser una experiencia tan mala, mientras él no dejara escapar su temperamento ni sus frustraciones a flote.

Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos. ¿Por qué tenía que llegar tan lejos con su mente? No, no. Debía calmarse.

Se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos. Esos profundos ojos azules le miraban aún con intensidad, esperando. Le sostuvo la mirada hasta que la desvió hacia su playera blanca deportiva que dejaba ver un rayón negro cerca de donde se suponía estaba la marca de HOMRA. Sintió un peso frío en el pecho y lo tomó del hombro, para alejarlo de su rostro y de encima de su cuerpo, para poder sentarse otra vez.

-T-tú… ¿hablas en serio? – preguntó con la cabeza un poco gacha y dudando en mirarle.

Su acompañante suspiró.- ¿Acaso crees que estoy bromeando? Lo digo en serio.- Le miró con seriedad otra vez, intentando controlarse. Es que Misaki era tan lindo. Sonrojado, hecho un ovillo, apenado, nervioso… delicioso. Le tomó del mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo. Estaba llegando a sus límites de control, pero realmente quería escuchar su respuesta.

-Hum… -articuló antes de lanzarle una mirada extraña, con mezcla de miedo, nerviosismo y quizás decepción. Eso sacó de balance a Fushimi, que lo miró sintiéndose despreciado por su mirada. Entonces él desvió la suya y comenzó a reír con su tono burlón y sarcástico.

"Eres tan cruel, Misaki…" fue lo que cursó por su mente antes de soltarle el mentón y recargarse en el otro extremo del sillón que compartían. Había muchas cosas que podía soportar, pero entre ellas no estaban el ser ignorado por Misaki, o que lo mirara de forma despectiva. Si no lo amaba rogaba porque lo odiara, que empapara su mente de él cuando lo tenía frente, ya fuera con odio o amor, pero no con desprecio, ese desprecio que le hace sentir que le es indiferente.

-S-Saru… -el más bajito le sacó de sus pensamientos con su voz inusualmente suave y tímida. Volteó a mirarlo en seguida. –D-dime t-tú en serio hablas de… de… de que nosotros hagamos…

El chico de lentes aguantó una carcajada y sólo soltó aire aire por la boca. Parecía tan inocente. - ¿El qué, Misaki? ¿Hablas de tener sexo? –le dijo alzando la ceja. Le gustaba retarlo con palabras, la cantidad de expresiones que podía ofrecer el castaño eran ingeniosamente exquisitas. Y esta vez no fue distinto, él se sonrojó de nuevo violentamente y enterró sus uñas en el sofá. Al parecer le gustaba dar rodeos. De todos modos Fushimi quería y debía ser claro: Quería hacerlo con él.

-¡¿C-cómo puedes decir cosas tan vergonzosas?! –soltó en un rugido, aunque la voz le temblaba. El peliazul le acarició una rodilla y el otro se sobresaltó.

-¿En serio te gusta oírlo tanto? ¿Qué te repita lo que hoy haremos? – Puso un tono seductor de voz mientras le hablaba – ya tuviste tu noche de alcohol, ahora viene lo divertido~ Nee, Misaki ¿qué se siente tener mayoría de edad?

Yata dio un respingo bastante notorio antes de que esa última frase resonara en su cabeza "mayoría de edad", eso significaba que podía beber, que era un ciudadano legal, que ahora podía ir a prisión, que podía ir a bares y tener aventuras sin que pareciera algo inapropiado para su edad. ¿Tener sexo con alguien era parte de eso? Pero hablábamos de alguien que había significado una gran amistad en algún momento, una persona con el que se mantenía una relación complicada y además ¡un hombre! ¡Ambos eran hombres! No estaba seguro de que eso debiera de ser lo conveniente para su primera experiencia, pero seguramente ante una mujer no podría hacerlo, al menos no por ahora, y además, de cierta manera, el estar con Saru no significaba un estrés tan grande si quitábamos la fricción de sus recuerdos. Eso, de alguna forma, le parecía perturbador, cuando se dio cuenta.

Pero algo más lo preocupó. Él ya era mayor de edad, desde hacía escasas horas pero… ¿Y Saru? Él cumplía años hasta Noviembre, eso significaba que él aún era un menor… eso también significaba que tendría sexo con alguien menor… ¡sería como si fuera un enfermo! Casi un crimen, aunque la diferencia de edad no era mucha pero aún así… siempre se había jactado de ser mayor que Saru para retar contra su diferencia de estatura, pero esta vez eso sólo lo hacía sentirse más culpable por lo que iba a hacer.

-Saru… pero tú aún eres un menor…

-Hmp – eso sonó como si no le importara mientras sonreía apenas curvando sus labios.

-¡¿Cómo demonios puedes ser un menor tan pervertido?!

-Jajaja, Misaki, eso es obvio, y sólo tiene una respuesta: tú.

-¡¿Yo?!

-Sí –respondió simple y aún sonriendo con confianza y ladino.

El castaño calló. Ya tenía demasiado de la sinceridad del más alto y no quería saber los detalles de aquella respuesta. Su mente ya sacaba pequeñas conclusiones y sacudió la cabeza rojísimo cuando se sorprendió preguntándose si Fushimi se mansturbaría pensando en él.

-Así que… ¿comenzamos ya? Misaki~

El aludido le miró intentando olvidar todo lo que tuviera antes en la cabeza para poder parecer convincente y maduro.

-N-no te he contestado aún.

Saruhiko rodó los ojos. Su paciencia tenía un límite. En serio. Ya lo estaba rasguñando.

-Entonces elige de una vez, o yo lo haré por ti… y creo que sabes qué es lo que a mí me gustaría hacerte, ¿no? –ensanchó esa sonrisa de tal manera que estremeció a su compañero.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, diciéndose que de nada servía aplazar lo inevitable, Saru lo tenía acorralado. Ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención al dolor de cabeza, ni siquiera sabía que aún lo tenía. Se armó de valor, tomó aire por la nariz y lo expulsó lentamente por la boca.

-Y-yo… -había intentado responder firmemente pero la voz volvió a temblarle a causa del nerviosismo- Aceptaré tu… obsequio. – miró con intensidad hacia el suelo del sofá, que parecía de repente muy interesante, mientras apretaba los puños en sus shorts verdes y su cara volvía a tomar el color de la sangre.

Fushimi sonrió con satisfacción. Aquella noche Misaki y él la pasarían juntos. Muy bien juntos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bueno, aquí acaba la primera parte

¿Qué le espera a Misaki? ¿Su trasero seguirá virgen? ¿Morirá alguien? ¿Lemmon? ¿Drama? ¿Pastel?

Todo puede pasar~

See you next time~


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo~ traigo aquí la continuación~

Quiero agradecerles a todos y cada uno de los lectores y especialmente a los que me dejaron sus reviews y comentarios, en serio los adoro TwT me apoyaron a seguir con esto con ganas~

Quisiera avisarles algo. Si por azares del destino, esto llega a más de 3 capítulos, posiblemente me tarde en publicar el 4to, por eso de que entro al escuela y esas cosas. Pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo! Esta historia me gusta mucho, y si me dan ideas, sugerencias y ánimos les prometo actualizar más pronto ;D

En todo caso, en unas semanas estaré subiendo el tercer capítulo, que está más hooot~

Bien chicas, tráiganse botana y una bebida fría, que aquí empieza la emoción~ aunque~ hay otra parte más smexy en la historia pero eso la dejé para el tercer capítulo, cuando lleguen al final de este capi verán a qué me refiero ojojojo~

Bueno, a lo nuestro~

**Advertencias:**

-Yaoi (boyxboy)

-Lemmon

-Misaru/Sarumi

Let's get started ~~~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿E-estás seguro que aquí es mejor?

-Misaki, sería incómodo para un virgen como tú hacerlo en el sofá o el suelo, hagámoslo en la cama.

-D-de acuerdo…-se apresuró de modo obediente.

-Jaja, Misaki~ no te pongas tan nervioso, después de todo, tú serás el de arriba, a menos claro que quieras que cambiemos de lugar~

-¡Pero qué cosas dices! ¡Mono estúpido!

Ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama de Yata. El de lentes le veía con curiosidad mientras el mayor se decidía a comenzar. Misaki estaba realmente nervioso. De vez en cuando pensaba que debió de haber escogido ser el pasivo para no tener que lidiar con el control de la situación… pero ya era un adulto, debía de tomar responsabilidad, además, pensándolo un poco, le daba miedo que hubiera llegado a preferir que fuera Saru el que le tomara.

Sacudió la cabeza y regresando al mundo observó a Fushimi. De repente le pareció alguien muy peligroso y hermoso a la vez.

-Hu-um…

-Ah, ¿vas a hacerlo o no? El tiempo pasa, y tú solamente terminarás calentándome y tendré que…

-¡Ya! ¡Entiendo, entiendo! L-lo haré…

Tomó aire para poder calmarse y tomar las riendas del asunto. Le observó de reojo y, decidido, se inclinó hacia él. Primero puso su mano en su mentón, lentamente bajó por su cuello y luego a su pecho, ahí dudó un poco, su mano temblaba. Por el centro, siguió su recorrido hasta su abdomen, que era duro y firme; Saru siempre había sido atlético, y desde el instituto había sido bueno en algunos deportes, sólo que era un poco perezoso.

Observó con detenimiento su pecho que se distinguía a través de la camisa, firme y marcado; sentía un peso extraño en el estómago cada que hacía contacto con su piel. Echó una discreta ojeada y vio que esos ojos azules le dedicaban una expresión de paciencia, pero su sonrisa le sacaba de combate, parecía incitarlo, así que desvió rápido su mirada.

Su mano en ese momento se posó en el área cercana al ombligo. Se quedó ensimismado viendo la cintura estrecha de su compañero y pensó si debía bajar más su mano. Eso no le parecía una buena idea para nada pero creía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo. Su mente viajó rápido a imaginarse la situación más avanzada y se vio a sí mismo encima de Saruhiko, besándole con pasión y moviendo las caderas frenéticamente para que los miembros de ambos entraran en fricción. Un escalofrío le enchinó la piel, de repente sintió su pecho siendo taladrado por su propio corazón que comenzaba a latir con fuerza, aquello parecía casi inconcebible, nunca pensó siquiera en cómo acabaría todo. La verdad era que no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar. Incluso se quedó pensando ¿Cómo es que hacen dos chicos para tener relaciones? Misaki no sabía mucho sobre esos temas, y quizás alguna vez había hablado sobre esas cosas. Pero entre personas del mismo sexo realmente era un poco nuevo para él… pero si tenía que hacerse a una idea, sólo se le ocurría una manera, una manera que le parecía un poco… irreverente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso quieres que te enseñe cómo se hace? - Dio un respingo, la voz de Saru le había interrumpido de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista, nervioso aún, y de nuevo estaban ahí esos ojos azules. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o apenado de que Saru se ofreciera a enseñarle cómo tomar a un hombre… ok, eso no sonaba para nada bien. Seguramente, después de que eso pasó por su cabeza, se puso rojo.

Y bueno ¿cómo demonios Saruhiko le podía enseñar sobre eso? ¿Es que ya tenía experiencia? ¿Con quiénes lo había hecho? ¿Serían chicos o chicas? Eso le ocasionó una pequeña molestia. Nada que le interesara, era su vida de todos modos. Entonces ¿Por qué? Suprimió su propio disgusto para no evidenciarse a sí mismo que aquellas pocas preguntas, que eran en realidad meras especulaciones, podían ponerle celoso. Además, ¿quién celaría a ese cuatro ojos? Él no, claro.

Pero de todos modos el ojimiel tenía su propio orgullo y no se rendiría ante su antiguo compañero.

-N-no, estoy bien.

-No parece.- dijo sonriendo- a mi me parece que te está costando trabajo, pero no es de sorprenderse… eres todo un virgen, Misaki~ -pronunció su nombre lento y acaramelando su voz. De nuevo hizo estremecer a Yata. – Recuerda que puedes dimitir~

-¡Dije que estoy bien! Puedo hacerlo.

-Jeje, adelante entonces. –le soltó sacarronamente.

Misaki frunció el ceño, no quería perder ante él. Le enseñaría que era un hombre, y además no tenía de qué preocuparse si era él quien sería el activo. Eso mismo, no había nada que temer.

Se mordió el labio inferior e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sonrojarse tanto como antes, ni temblar vergonzosamente, comenzó a levantar la camisa blanca de Saru para poder quitársela. El otro coopero sin contradecir, levantando los brazos y sacando su cabeza. Entonces pudo ver su torso desnudo. No podía mentir, era bastante atractivo. Paseó un dedo por el relieve de sus músculos y sintió un leve estremecimiento bajo él. Se sintió un poco satisfecho y superior de ver que podía hacer a Saru sensible con pocas caricias, y en aquel momento su confianza regresó poco a poco, mientras formaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

Entonces la mano de Fushimi se posó en la cintura del mayor y la jaló un poco. El castaño, sin tardar, también se quitó la camisa y la arrojó lejos, acercándose a su acompañante. Le temblaba el labio, pero volvió a mordérselo y dirigió su boca al cuello del ojiazul apretando los ojos, lo recorrió primero con el aliento, luego lo besó y finalmente termino lamiendo y mordiendo poquito hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, lo chupó y mordisqueo antes de volver a su camino. Sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta que ese lugar era sensible para Saru, se había estremecido, el pelo de la nuca se le había erizado y había soltado un gemido ahogado. Usaría eso después a su favor. Recordaba que ese tipo de lugares eran raros en él, puesto que en el instituto, cuando jugaban, era realmente difícil poder hacerle caer ante algún jugueteo, a diferencia de Misaki, a quien picoteaban en las costillas o el pecho y su fuerza se mermaba considerablemente por un momento, tanto como para que Saru lo tirara.

Al separarse pudo apreciar que su respiración se había acelerado ligeramente y ahora una motita de rubor se asomaba por sus mejillas, debajo del marco oscuro de las gafas. Se veía… lindo.

Llevó su mano de nuevo al pecho del menor y comenzó a sentirlo, primero lento y luego con más confianza lo recorrió hasta llegar a sus pezones, que se sentían algo endurecidos al contacto. Curioso, los tocó un par de veces mientras se daba cuenta de que el color en su propia cara subía, no podía creer que estuviera tocando a Saru de esa forma. Entonces, mientras reflexionaba en silencio de nuevo si aquello estaba bien o mal, sus manos obtuvieron conciencia propia y los toques se volvieron caricias, luego presiones y al final pellizquitos. Sólo hasta que la boca del chico de lentes dejó salir uno que otro jadeo, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se detuvo.

-A-ah, Lo siento… - se disculpó mientras retiraba su mano. Pero el otro se la detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca.

-Está bien, Misaki – le dijo con la respiración aún agitada – lo estás haciendo bien. Sólo ve un poco más rápido… -se acomodó en la cama y adosó su espalda a la pared – ven. – aquello lo pronunció de una manera tan provocativa que Misaki hubiera podido sangrar por la nariz de no ser porque estaba muy centrado intentando convencerse de que nada malo pasaría. Pero entonces Saru comenzó a quitarse el pantalón y lo dejó caer por un costado de la cama. El joven castaño balbuceo unos instantes. Nunca en su vida había visto tal escena que le emocionara tanto, y menos aún hubiera pensado que se trataría de una con un chico. Tras ver que nada coherente salía de su boca, la cerró. Se acercó gateando a él, quien lo abrazó por el cuello y pasó su lengua por esa parte.

-¡O-Oye! ¿Q-qué crees que haces?

-Te ayudo un poco… yo también quiero tocarte.

-D-deja de hablar de esa manera, estúpido mono…

Las escurridizas manos del chico de lentes se deslizaron desde su cintura hasta su cuello, luego a sus costados, su abdomen, para posarse en sus caderas y finalmente su trasero, ante lo que Yata respondió con un brinquito. El azul sonrió con satisfacción y mordió la zona de la manzana de Adán, su mentón y finalmente el labio de Yata, quien se quedó estático y embelesado con el aliento húmedo y cálido de Fushimi recorriéndole la piel, tanto que muy tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de un beso. Su primer beso. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de aquella situación, creyó que sería tonto resistirse a esas alturas, así que simplemente se dejó llevar. Besar no era tan malo.

Los labios de Saruhiko eran suaves en comparación con su cuerpo, rígido y fuerte. Le estaba besando lentamente y podía sentir el calor de su respiración, el dulce sabor que nunca imaginó que su boca tendría y su embriagante aliento le comenzaban a marear. Percibía un ligero temblor de su compañero y lo atribuyó a que quizás, a pesar de tratarse del mono pervertido, se sentiría nervioso. Lo que no sabía era que, en realidad, estaba tan deleitado por ser capaz al fin de tocar esos labios tan codiciados, que temblaba de la excitación. Pronto se abrió paso entre los labios del ojimiel y su lengua entró en su boca. Misaki soltó un gemido.

Una extraña, húmeda y caliente, se internaba en la inexplorada cavidad. El contacto con su propia lengua hacía que una corriente eléctrica le cruzara por todo el cuerpo. Misaki cerró con fuerza los ojos y se resistió a negarse, apretando los puños en sus piernas y dejando que ambas bocas se mezclaran. Cuando comenzaba a aceptar que eso realmente le gustaba, el ojizaul se separó, no sin antes morder de nuevo sus labios y lamérselos. A Yata se le escurría un hilito de saliva por la comisura izquierda de la boca, y al notarlo, se sintió tan avergonzado que se limpió y luego cubrió su boca; se había sorprendido a sí mismo mirando a Fushimi como si fuera la cosa más sensual del mundo después de ese contacto. Parecía que los besos actuaban peor que el alcohol en él, como una droga.

El azul río. – Ah, Misaki… -dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

El mencionado estaba tan avergonzado que apenas se atrevía a responderle, pero se forzaba diciendo que tenía que comportarse como un hombre.

-¿Q-qué demonios quieres?

-Sabes muy bien –le dijo usando ese tono de voz que usaba cuando pronunciaba su nombre, de esa forma que tanto le sacaba de quicio.- Jeje, nada mal para mi primer beso.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Su primer beso? Él también había…

-Misaki. –llamó.

-Deja de llamarme por mi… ¡Ah! – el peliazul había comenzado a desabrochar su pantalón. Y el rubor se le subió a las orejas, no había notado que su "pequeño amigo" ya estaba inquieto allá abajo, pero no quería que Saru lo viera. - ¡De-detente, maldito mono estúpido! ¡Keh! ¡No me toq…! ¡Ah! – le arrancó un par de gemidos más al tocarle por encima de la ropa.

-Ya estas duro, Misaki~

-¡T-tonto! ¡No digas eso! ¡A-además todo es culpa tuya!

-¡Ja! ¿Mía? ¿El que te excites? Vaya, eso realmente me alaga. –dijo antes de depositar un beso sobre el bulto en la ropa interior de Misaki que sobresalía al cierre que Fushimi acababa de abrir.

Pasó un dedo por encima con delicadeza y luego le dio un jalón al pantalón hasta bajarlo a sus rodillas. Misaki, por reflejo, se tapó la zona con las manos arrepintiéndose un segundo después por parecer tan afeminado.

-Tranquilo, a fin de cuentas terminará dentro de mí, ¿no?

A Yata le impresionaba lo directo y sin vergüenza que podía llegar a ser Saruhiko. Decía sin una pizca de titubeo todo aquel rollo sobre tener relaciones. Pensándolo a fondo, realmente le daba miedo. Pero tenía que admitir que sí, en efecto, por su culpa ahora tenía una erección.

El castaño se alejó un palmo de Fushimi para quitarse el pantalón y los calcetines, ahora ambos estaban en ropa interior. Entonces notó que el azul estaba igual que él o quizás más. Su bulto sobresalía algo más que el suyo, aunque eso quizás se debía al tamaño. Por un momento sintió envidia, y al otro, vergüenza por sentir la mirada de Saruhiko encima, seguro que le había sorprendido mirándole la entrepierna. "Joder", quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

Misaki retrocedió. Necesitaba poner su mente en blanco. Estaban casi desnudos, el siguiente paso no podía estar tan lejos, a pesar de que él era el que "tenía el control" no sabía qué hacer.

-Misaki, en serio eres tan inocente… a pesar de ser un "adulto" –le insinuó recalcando la última palabra y mirándole serio. – Escucha, déjate llevar. Si yo fuera el que hiciera esto te tocaría por todas partes sin pararme a pensar cuando ni donde – se cruzó de piernas haciendo mariposas – el deseo me guiaría todo el camino, porque ansío tocarte. Pero tú no deseas tocarme, ¿o sí, Misaki?

La pregunta le dejó desarmado, no es que no quisiera, a decir verdad no le molestaba y el poco contacto que había tenido con la piel de Saru había sido agradable. Pero dudaba demasiado, más que nada por su temperamento. En serio le apenaba demasiado el solamente imaginarse a ambos desnudo, y no dejaba volar más a su imaginación porque era probable que saliera corriendo a esconderse bajo una almohada. Además, estaba la situación de que lo había "obligado", pues aunque le dio a elegir no tenía opciones muy variadas. Se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera negado. Sacudió la cabeza. Ya estaba en este lío. Tenía 20 años. Era mayor de edad. Tener relaciones con un chico no era nada. No debía ser nada. Pero era Saru, y Saru le ponía muy nervioso ¿Por qué?

Sus labios se movieron solos, con conciencia propia, y respondió.

-Yo nunca dije eso.

Fushimi esbozó una sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre él. Aquel tipo de honestidad impulsiva que tenía Misaki le era bastante familiar, y le alegraba haber escuchado esa respuesta.

Saru quedó a horcajadas sobre Yata y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, pasando la mano por su cabello.

-¡O-Oye! ¡Mono estúpido! ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Te voy a enseñar un truco, Misaki. Más vale que lo aprendas bien. –frotó un poco sus entrepiernas y el más bajito se tapó la boca para no dejar escapar ningún sonido. – Hey, déjame oírte. Esto lo debemos disfrutar los dos. No te resistas~ - le quitó bruscamente las manos de la boca colocándolas a sus costados sobre la cama. Y le besó. Y al igual que la primera vez, al primer contacto de sus labios, una descarga recorrió el cuerpo del castaño. Esta vez el beso fue diferente. Apasionado, y bastante húmedo. Qué mejor que eso para volver a centrar a Misaki en sus asuntos.

-Nhh…

Se separaron para tomar aire. El ojimiel tenía a Saru por la cintura y le había enterrado un poco las uñas cuando sintió su lengua.

-Bien… - se humedeció los labios y volvió a hacer contacto en su entrepierna con la suya – Quiero que comiences a hacerme cualquier cosa que te cruce por la mente. Si lo haces bien te haré algo que te gustara~ - se inclinó hasta su rostro – ese truco te lo enseñaré para cuando yo te tome a ti y no te duela tanto ¿entiendes?, pero eso esperará un poco – Yata apretó los labios – Tú sabrás si quieres utilizarlo conmigo o no. – Se inclinó aún más hacia él, casi besándole otra vez - Si de nuevo te quedas estático… entonces yo tomaré el control. Así que suerte con eso, Mi~Sa~Ki~

El aludido frunció el ceño. Por nada del mundo perdería contra el mono. Se levantó de la posición en la que estaba y se puso frente a frente con Saruhiko, quien parecía realmente entretenido. Estaba decidido. No se dejaría vencer, le haría ver que podía hacerlo. Haría que se tragara sus palabras y que fuera ahora él quien se sonrojara y temblara.

-Je, nada que no pueda manejar, mono pervertido – se hincó sobre sus rodillas y quedó a un nivel más alto que el peliazul. Entonces movió su rodilla derecha al frente chocando con la entrepierna de Saru, quien soltó un quejido combinado con un gemido. Como lo temía, ese lugar también estaba duro. – Te mostraré lo que Misaki Yata puede hacer. Te dejaré sorprendido. ¿No lo crees… - se acercó hasta su oído, a ese punto sensible que había encontrado y le tocó apenas con los labios - , Sa~ Ru~ Hi~ Ko~ ?

Saru se quedó perplejo y congelado ante el repentino atrevimiento de Yata. Se paralizado mientras le hablaba con un tono romántico y cerca de su oído, como si fuera un suspiro. La piel se le erizó y se estremeció junto a él. Logró ver una sonrisa burlona que se formaba en el castaño antes de volver al frente y mirarlo como lo hacía antes de comenzar una pelea, con esa convicción de que al final él tendría la victoria. Así que el azul dejó escapar un suspiro de placer, ese ataque lo había ganado Misaki.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿En serio no te quedarás en medio de las caricias, pedirás perdón o te pondrás tan rojo que te lagrimeen los ojos? – "eso sería tan adorable", pensó el de lentes.

Misaki no se inmutó ni un poco por su provocación. Es más, le sonrió y se acercó a su oreja de nuevo y la mordió un poco, volviendo a hacer presión con su rodilla. Allá abajo también había un punto sensible.

Después, mientras su acompañante intentaba no ceder a su punto débil, le quitó las gafas.

-Esto me estorba… - depositó los anteojos gruesos en su mesita de noche y tapó con su mano los ojos de su compañero – Hum…. –se quedó pensativo al mirarle. Parecía tan decidido a dejarle hacer todo a él. Si alguien viera la escena de ese momento parecería que Misaki era quien estaba sometiendo a su acompañante, pero eso era obviamente una historia diferente.

Se resistió a actuar cómo antes y sonrojarse al preguntarse a sí mismo "¿Qué tipo de cosas pervertidas puedo hacerle a Saru?". Para su sorpresa, su mente se llenó de varias imágenes de lo que podría hacerle, cosas que ni siquiera sabía que podían hacerse. Aguantó la respiración para ahogar un grito. ¿Cómo es que su mente podía crear tan rápido tantas maneras de violar a su ex compañero?

En una de esas tantas fantasías, el azabache se veía muy cansado, sonrojado y con las manos atadas a su espalda. Jadeaba. Tenía las piernas abiertas ante él y el castaño le torturaba tocando en todas partes, pellizcando, mordiendo, haciendo que el otro gimiera cada vez más alto.

Entonces retiró su mano rápidamente, necesitaba un respiro. Eso, más que asustarlo, lo había encendido más. Miro de reojo a Saruhiko, que se veía entre extrañado y decepcionado, su piel se veía tan pálida, solitaria, alguien necesitaba tocarla ¿Sería sensible? ¿Suave? ¿Tibia? ¿Deliciosa? No había prestado atención a esos detalles hacía rato por lo tenso que estaba.

Sacudió la cabeza. Se estaba dejando llevar demasiado. Tomó aire y de nuevo se acercó. Comenzaría por algo simple, subiría después el nivel. Sí, eso haría. No perdería el control.

Se colocó encima del azabache y bajó para mordisquear su cuello. Sus manos bajaron por su pecho y una se movió hasta su espalda, tocando con delicadeza, para sentir mejor esa piel tan suave. Y al parecer funcionaba, seguramente le daban unos que otros cosquilleos al menor pues soltaba suspiros. Besó sus pezones y jugó con ellos un buen rato antes de ir a divertirse con su ombligo, dejando rosado detrás de él, marcas de chupetones u mordidas.

La siguiente presa de sus manos fueron sus piernas, las recorrió de arriba abajo lentamente hasta que se animó a besarlas por la parte de dentro de los muslos. Era tan tibio el contacto.

Dudó en acercarse demasiado a su otro punto sensible. Alguna vez tendría que hacerlo, claro, pero al menos por ahora se sentía satisfecho, pues Fushimi había arqueado un par de veces su espalda y no paraba de suspirar, escondiendo gemidos entre su respiración.

-Ah, Misaki…

-¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta, Saru?-dijo en tono burlón aunque en realidad seguía alterado y las manos comenzaban a sudarle. Pero no quería quedar como un incompetente ante él, claro que no.

-Jeje, ¿Gustarme? Me encanta, Misaki. Sigue tocándome~

"Estúpido mono, cómo puedes ser tan pervertido" se preguntaba mientras el ojiazul le miraba. A decir verdad había estado evitando su mirada, sabía que lo estaba observando en todo momento, pero era difícil hacerle frente a ese mar de noche que le absorbía.

Se abalanzó sobre él para casi besarle cuando todavía tenía tomadas sus piernas, pero se detuvo a tiempo, en parte gracias a que su mano chocó accidentalmente con aquella parte sensible entre las piernas del peliazul. Él soltó un gemido, y Yata estaban tan cerca que lo escuchó fuerte y claro, incluso vio la expresión que hizo. Nunca pensó verlo de esa manera, ese rostro, tan… tan…

-Excitante… -murmuró Saru, mirándole con una sonrisa, completando la frase en la cabeza del otro, como si leyera su mente.

Misaki se puso muy rojo, pero no se movió de donde estaba, esperaba ver de nuevo lo que acababa de ver, pero tenía que caer en cuenta que tenía que poner manos a la obra si quería verlo.

Se acercó y besó a Fushimi. Con tanta timidez al principio que pensó que se burlaría de él, así que apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Eso, por supuesto, no era nada cómodo, así que el azabache ladeó la cabeza para apartarlo.

-Misaki, si sólo me pegas los labios no vas a besar bien ¿Quieres otro ejemplo?

-¡C-claro que no! Yo puedo hacerlo… -sin dejar que le respondieran, se acercó una vez más y apoyó sus labios nuevamente, lento y mezclando sus alientos, sentía lo suaves y delgados que eran los labios de Saru una vez más. Y tan calientes. Él le respondía con obediencia y dulzura. Tomó con una mano el rostro del ojiazul y lo acercó más a él, acunándolo en su palma. Se despegó un centímetro para agarrar aire y mirarlo, aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, era tan lindo. Volvió a acercarse para besarlo una vez más, entreabriendo la boca esta vez.

Entonces ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Fushimi se abrazó de su cuello y lo atrajo más hacia él. El beso fundió sus bocas en una y se volvió más profundo. El castaño comenzó a mover sus caderas, las que posaban entre las piernas del azabache. Hubo contacto, y ambos soltaron un gemido.

Y lo vio de nuevo, el rostro de Saru inundado de placer. Sintió una punzada de regodeo recorrer su cuerpo y olvidó por completo la situación.

-Saru… -De nuevo lo besó, perdiendo cada vez más la timidez y atreviéndose a usar su lengua, invitación a la que el otro no se negó y le siguió el juego. Con sus manos tocaba todo el lado de su cuerpo correspondiente que podía, pecho, brazos, cintura, abdomen, caderas (sobre todo las caderas) y las piernas. De vez en cuando volvía a moverse encima de él para hacer fricción entre sus dolorosas erecciones, y ambos soltaban gemidos que se ahogaban en la boca del otro, pues no parecían querer separarse.

-Ah, ah… Misaki… - jadeó cuando se separó de sus labios. Aún lo tenía abrazado por el cuello, pero la expresión en su rostro aún no desaparecía. Respiraba por la boca entreabierta, con sus mejillas un poco rosadas y sus ojos entrecerrados. El castaño se elevó para verlo mejor. Ya no se movía, sólo lo observaba.

"Besé a Saru… besé a Saru" se repetía en su cabeza "lo toqué, lo besé y ahora... me mira de esa forma…". Embelesado con la situación terminó moviendo sus caderas una vez más, logrando que el ojiazul apretara los párpados y soltara un "Nhh~" como respuesta.

-T-tan lindo… -susurró. Se acercó para besarlo una vez más y notó una marca de mordida en ese pálido cuello, se veía enrojecida. La había hecho él.

"Espera, ¿Qué?" se levantó de pronto, soltándose de los brazos de su compañero. "Estoy... ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Tocando de esa manera a Saru, a un chico!"

Se volvió a sentar e hizo una mueca de dolor, al parecer tenía que hacer algo consigo mismo. Aquella pequeña aventura le había subido la temperatura más de lo que habría esperado. Había una mancha oscura en su ropa interior. ¿Acaso él estaba… ?

-Estas mojado, Misaki~ - sin saber cómo ni a qué horas se había movido, el ojiazul le miraba de frente con una sonrisa, sólo que no lo miraba a él, miraba hacia abajo. El aludido sintió una punzada por culpa de su mirada y ese músculo suyo se movió. De nuevo quiso que se lo tragara la tierra.- Vaya, parece que está muy emocionado, ¿Eh?

-¿Q-qué crees que miras, estúpido mono?

-Creo que es hora de que te enseñe el truco ¿recuerdas? –dijo pasando la lengua por sus labios y bajando la cabeza hasta la entrepierna de Misaki. Tomó sus rodillas y las separó con fuerza, antes de ponerse entre ellas para evitar que las cerrara. Pasó un dedo por encima de su miembro ya bastante marcado debajo de la ropa interior. Este, de nuevo se movió, y Fushimi sonrío de esa manera que le ponía los pelos de punta al castaño. - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece que ya duele, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres ayuda?

-P-puedo hacerlo solo.

-Jaja, claro que sí, me encantaría ver que lo haces, pero te prometí enseñarte el truco, ¿no? Así que… -tumbó a Misaki y abrazó sus piernas. Acercó su rostro hasta la elevación marcada y vibrante que tenía al frente – relájate, te gustará. Itadakimasu~ – dicho esto comenzó a pasar su boca por el contorno de su miembro, por encima de sus bóxers. Misaki se tapó la boca después de escuchar el sonido que hizo cuando Saru comenzó con las mordidas, fue realmente vergonzoso, todavía más que tener al chico ese haciendo cosas con su cuerpo.

El ojiazul tomó con la punta del dedo el borde del elástico de la ropa interior y la sacó rápidamente, aprovechando que tenía entre sus manos las delgadas piernas del skate. Él mismo se sacó sus bóxers y volvió a su posición, esta vez mirando la gran elevación que Misaki tenía entre sus piernas. Ahora ambos estaban desnudos en la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**STOOOPP!**

Jejeje aquí termina el segundo capi uwu

Ya sé, los dejé con ganas, pero es que en el siguiente capi viene lo bueno kukuku~ me odiarán, lo sé, pero el siguiente capítulo me adorarán, sho lo sé~, ok no, pero es que me gusta dejar en suspenso. Lo sé, soy taaan malvada…

Espero que les haya gustado. Se aceptan sugerencias, ideas, consejos y etc etc~  
Por cierto, las preguntas que puse en el capítulo pasado, de pastel y eso… la verdad las puse a lo random, hasta que me fijé que lo de drama, muerte y pastel podrían quedar porque estamos hablando de K, esta pareja y un cumpleaños jeje, Derp. Aún así, chicas, no creo que haya pastel (?)

O bueno, quién sabe… me da ideas…

Anyway, agradezco su atención y si tienen alguna idea loca que pueda servirme para seguir la historia, es bienvenida ;)

Yyyyyy~ disculpen los OOC, a veces se me salen :P

Ciao~


End file.
